All the things he said
by Loser-face
Summary: Draco’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “What secrets do you have?” Their faces were barely an inch apart, so Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. A HD songfic.


**Disclaimer: The song that this is copied from is called All The Things She Said by TATU. I do not own it. And if I owned Harry Potter I'd be buying a lot of useless expensive stuff!**

**Author's note: this may be confusing at the being but read it through. Each seen moves back through time**

_All the things he said _

All the things he said 

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

Harry and Draco stood hand in hand in front of their new home. It was a small cottage facing a lake with a small white picket fence and miles of wood between them and their neighbors. Harry looked at his partner and saw hesitation. "Even if they don't accept us we'll always have each other. We don't need them Draco as long as we love one a other," Harry said giving Draco a kiss.

"I know," Draco smiled. "Last one in the lake is a blast-ended screwt," he yelled and started running.

"HEY, that's not fair I wasn't ready." Harry called, as he took off after Draco.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost _

_If I'm asking for help it's only because _

_Being with you has opened my eyes _

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? 

The two boys sat in front of Dumbledore, waiting. Their head master was deep in thought, his head was bent low with his hands pressed together so that all his fingers touched and his index fingers pushed into his forehead. Harry and Draco were looking at him with great intent. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Fawkes and placed his hand on the bird's head. There was a long moment of silence where no one said or did anything and then without turning Dumbledore said "Are you sure you want to do this? The Fidelius charm is very difficult and complex."

"We know," Harry said, "but like we said, we can't stay here. One of could get hurt again and next time it could be worse."

"And we wont abandon anyone, Harry and I can practice our fighting skills for the upcoming battle with you-know-who. It would just be better if we didn't have the stress of the whole school hating us," Draco added. The headmaster sighed and turned around. He really hadn't thought it had gotten that far. He looked into each boy's eyes in turn and sighed again.

"Very well, I assume you want me to be your secret keeper." They nodded in unison. "Ok, lets get to work on it then."

_I keep asking myself, wondering how _

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out _

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me _

_Nobody else so we can be free _

_Nobody else so we can be free _

When Harry found out what had happened to Draco he spent most of his time in the hospital wing sitting beside him willing him to get better. "Draco I need help. This is getting out of hand no one will talk to me not even the teachers. I don't know what to think anymore." He gently squeezed Draco's hand. "I just wish we could leave, fly away where no one could find us just the two of us no one to judge or hate us"

Draco suddenly squeezed back. "That would be nice." he whispered

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

There where four of them at lest, Draco wasn't completely sure. They came at him from all directions. They were all bigger then him, he had no chance. He would have had trouble with one let alone four. They jumped him in the corridor, they held him back and beat him one at a time. By the time a teacher stopped them, Draco was unconscious and they had broken his nose, jaw and two ribs

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy's a FAG!"

"Yeah, I know I thought he would be above that sort of thing."

"And the boy he chose to come out with…"

"Was Harry Potter I know, everyone thought they hated each other"

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed _

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much _

_Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain _

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame _

The rain hit the window as Draco pulled Harry through the corridor. It was one of those rainy days where if you step out side you can see less than two feet in front of you and you get soaked to the bone within seconds. So everyone was indoors.

"Come on Harry pick up the pace."

"Well if you just tell me where we're going"

"I told you, it's a surprise." Draco said sheepishly. They stopped in front of the broom cupboard, Draco unlocking it and opening it in one fell swoop.

"Hey how did you get the key?" Harry asked

Draco smiled evilly "I have my sources, now get your broom." He pulled out is own.

"Wait… why?"

"You ask too many questions." Draco said leaning over placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "I love that about you." Harry smiled shyly and pulled out his broom. He followed Draco to the entrance hall. Draco walked over to the double doors but Harry stopped. Draco turned to look at him. "Well come on."

"Erm… you want go out there?"

"Yes." Harry looked down at his broom

"You… you want to go flying out there?"

"Yes."

"In that weather?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, is there anything else you'd like to know? We're burning daylight here."

"What daylight, it's pouring rain out you can't see anything." Draco shot him a dazzling smile and Harry would have followed him off a cliff.

They walked out into the rain. Draco handed Harry the end of a thick rope and said, "so we don't lose each other." Harry took it, tied it around his waist and mounted his Firebolt. "If the rope does come loose just keep going up." Harry nodded.

The wind was intense. Harry trailed shortly behind Draco knowing he could pass him at anytime but not wanting to lose him. All he could hear was the pounding of the rain against his ears.

Suddenly Draco put on a quick burst of speed and disappeared into the cloud. Harry pushed fast on his Firebolt and broke through the cloud and into the sun. Harry was almost blinded by the bright light and blinked trying to adjust.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over he saw Draco next to him. "Breath taking isn't it?" said Draco. Harry looked beside him. He and Draco where flying just over the storm cloud. The sun that had been hidden was burning bright as ever, the sky was a deep beautiful blue and there was an amazing sea of white fluffy cloud below him. Needless to say Harry was speechless. "They say birds can't fly this high," whispered Draco, hovering closer to Harry. "They say only angels can." He moved forward and kissed Harry.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me _

_Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me _

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget _

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head _

Harry was in the library doing his homework. He knew everyone was starring at him they didn't understand how he could love Draco. He knew that they thought it was wrong but he was sure that as long as Draco loved him back it couldn't be wrong. Could It?

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

Draco stood facing Ron and Hermione. They were looking at him unblinkingly. He was very uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again. He looked right into Hermione's eyes and almost ran in the other direction. NO, he thought. You promised Harry, you can do this just take a deep breath. He cleared his throat. "Um… Hermione … I …you're a better witch then any so called pureblood could ever dream to be and I'm sorry I said any different." He paused and turned to look Ron in the eyes "And Ron, I'm really sorry I ever made fun of your family and though it was Incredibly funny at the time, it… it was uncalled for and I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me." PHEW! He did it, he did his half of the work and even if he was about to get the biggest rejection ever at lest he could say it wasn't as if he hadn't tried!

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Draco who was looking down at his feet like a man in a noose. They looked at each other and smiled. "It's all good mate, time heals all right?" Ron said slapping Draco on the back. Draco looked up at them and smiled in disbelief.

"Yeah. I never really took anything you said seriously anyway," Hermione said. "But if you're alright with Harry then you've got a gold star in my books."

Words could not describe Draco's happiness

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

Harry walked over to the lake and sat down next to Ron who was trying (and failing) to skip rocks across its sparkly surface.

"It's about time you showed up." Ron said before Harry could open his mouth

"Er…what do you mean?" At this Ron burst out laughing.

"Um… let's see you and Malfoy come out together and Mione's been looking for you from the moment you did, I figured you come lookin' for me eventually…" Harry look shocked. "Though I was expecting you a lot earlier like yesterday maybe around lunch"

"So… you're not mad?"

"What? No of course not. " Harry sighed with relief. "I've been anticipating this since fourth year."

"What? … But how?" Harry sputtered

"Well, I never knew for sure but I suspected." Harry gave Ron a questioning look. "I guess it sorta started at the second task when I was chosen to be your hostage. I mean the other two boys got the girls they fancied, but you my friend got me, a boy. After that I always kinda wondered."

"But I didn't… I mean I…" Had he had a thing for Ron? Harry wasn't completely sure.

"By all means I was flatttered, but just so you know I don't butter my toast with that side of the knife." At this, Ron laughed at his own very bad joke and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said_

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, running up to him. He was in an empty hallway with the Marauders Map in his hand. Ever since he and Draco had come out he had used it to avoid the main stream of people. He turned to look at her.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? Is that all you can say to me?" Harry looked confused and Hermione looked as if she would slap him. "I've been looking for you for two days! Where have you been?"

"Er… around," He said weakly.

"AROUND!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom, muttering something that sounded like "boys…"

They sat down on the floor. "What is it that you want, Hermione?"

"What do I want? Harry, I'm you're friend, I want to know what the hell is going on with you. You tell the whole school you and Malfoy are together then disappear for two day's and you haven't even tried to talk to Ron or I. And all you can say is 'what do you want'?"

"Oh, I…I'm sorry Hermione, I've just been so distracted with all that's happened."

"You mean with Malfoy?" she said coldly

"Well yeah…"

"You should have told me."

"What?"

"You should have told me, the minute you found out should have found me and told me." Her voice went very quiet as she said this.

"Well I was kind of busy at the time," Harry muttered

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted. "I should have known from the start Harry…" She went quiet again then said. " You can always tell me things Harry, you do know that right?" Harry was silent. He had completely forgotten about telling her and Ron, and now that he thought about it he had keep them in the dark about a lot of things over the years. Harry felt a pang of guilt he should have told them, there was a lot of things he should have told them about but hadn't.

"I'm really sorry… you're right I should have told you, there are things you ought to have known and I don't know why I didn't tell you." There was a long silence between them. It seemed, Harry thought, to go on for hours

Then Hermione finally said "Remember in our first two years how we would tell each other everything, we had no secrets…"

"Yeah." Whispered Harry

"What happened to that?"

_Mother looking at me _

_Tell me what do you see? _

_Yes, I've lost my mind._

Harry sat on his bed looking through the book Hagrid had given him in his first year. There was his mother looking at him with love and compassion. "Have I lost my mind?" He whispered tears streaming down his face.

_Daddy looking at me _

_Will I ever be free? _

_Have I crossed the line?_

Dear Draco

If you will not stop seeing Potter, OUR enemy and come to your senses I will have no other chose but to disown you. I cannot put up with such incompetence. I'm warning you, boy, you will be no longer part of the Malfoy family. So go on and have your fun but when the time comes for the Dark Lord to rise I will not spare you my pity.

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sighed and handed the letter to Harry, who quickly read it and said, "well… this is what you wanted isn't it. Your fathers letting you go."

"Yeah I know it's just… I kind of always pictured it being face to face and ending in a big dramatic duel between us, you know."

"I guess it'd be like if Voldemort sent me a letter saying. 'Sorry 'bout all the trouble but I've decided NOT to take over the world so you don't have to worry about fighting me anymore.' I'd feel as if I still needed to do something about it." Both boys laughed.

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

The great hall was alive with chatter that morning. Everyone was busy reading the news, gossiping, doing homework, playing chess or exploding snap, and of course eating.

Harry and Draco had been dating in secret for a little over two months, but like all secrets at Hogwarts, everyone knew about it. Not in the sense that it was an actual fact, but there were rumors, and on this particular day they were worse than ever. The two boys had had enough.

Harry looked at Draco, and Draco looked over at Harry. Their eyes met, and they nodded. They had been planning a way to come out to the school but they'd been waiting for the right time. That day had finally come.

They stood up and walked around the tables. Harry went right, Draco went left. Each boy walked around the two tables, turned and walked to meet each other in the middle of the hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. They stood together, smiling lovingly at the other, noses just inched apart. A hush went over the crowd. The teachers looked around, confused at the reason of the sudden lack of noise.

At the last second Harry lost his nerve but Draco grabbed and kissed him passionately for the whole of Hogwarts to see. When Draco finally pulled away, Harry was left with a silly smile on his face. Draco turned and addressed the hundreds of spectators, his tone smooth and calm. It was almost transparent, liked an unreal echo to the ears of the people around him. He said, "Harry and I are together, and we are very much in love. Being with Harry makes me feel the happiest man on earth and no one can take that from us. I hope in time you yourselves can fine someone who means as much to you as Harry means to me, and come to accept love and the way that it is as the both of us have."

And with that, he took Harry's hand and walked out of the hall leaving many astonished faces behind.

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

Draco was happy for Harry's company. He felt that he could tell him anything and vice versa. They became so close, Harry told Draco about the prophecy and his thoughts about what happened to Sirius, and Draco told Harry about his home life, his father and other thing he thought he would never be able to tell anyone.

One day they where alone in the back of the library trying to work on a potions essay, but their conversation strayed to other things.

"Ron thinks you've brain washed me," Harry said picking up a book and flipping through the pages.

"Does he now, and what method have I been using this time?"

"He didn't specify. He'll come around one day. I can't blame him though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we weren't the best of chums before our little hallway talk."

"So… you didn't tell him about it then"

"No… I mean did you want me to?"

"Not really I just thought you told him and Granger everything." Harry was a little thrown by this.

"They don't know everything about me. I do have secrets you know."

"Really…" Draco said sliding closer to him. A bit too close, thought Harry. He looked at Draco, he was probably the most beautiful person Harry had ever known. From his carefully selected wardrobe to the perfectly manicured fingers, sis amazingly bright grey eyes (Harry could get lost in those eyes), and then of course there was Draco's soft looking blond hair. How Harry wished he could reach out and run his hands through it. Draco's voice snapped him out of his trance. "What secrets do you have?" their faces were barely an inch apart. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. It was the most incredible thing either boy had ever experienced and they felt one with the world.

_All the things he said _

_All the things he said_

"Potter I need to talk to you," Malfoy said. He looked over at Ron and Hermione then whispered, "alone"

"Hey, whatever you want to say to him you can say in front of us!" Ron said. Malfoy looked at Harry as if asking for help. Harry sighed.

"It's alright you guys, I can handle myself" Hermione looked at a bit worried but then nodded.

"We'll meet you back at the tower," she said and led a protesting Ron away.

"So, Malfoy." Harry spat out the name as if it were something vile. "What do you want?" They started walking along the corridor.

Malfoy was silent for a moment and then said, "well…alright look we both know that you-know-who is back and there is no escaping him." Malfoy paused to let this sink in then continued. "And you know that my father recently escaped from Azkaban…"

"Listen Malfoy get to the point I have better things to do than hear about things I already know" 

Malfoy took a deep breath and then blurted out "My father wants me to become a Death Eater"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And this comes as a surprise to you?"

Malfoy stopped walking "Well ,no…" He had been expecting the death eater bit would shock Harry more. "I was always in line to get the mark but…"

"But what Malfoy spit it out!"

Draco took another long breath "well it was always planed that I would get my mark at the end of my seventh year, but since my father was imprison us Malfoys cannot hide are true colors any longer or at least that's what my father says." Harry looked at him impatiently. "Harry my father wants me to drop out of school and get the dark mark now!"

THERE I said it, he thought, but before he new what was happening his eyes filled with tears and he was crying. He turned away from Harry, not wanting him to see. though he new he already had. "I don't want to be a death eater,"he choked out in a whisper. They stood in the empty hall for a long time. Harry was dumb founded. What could he say? His rival had come to him with tears, asking for help. Then Harry turned Draco around and gave him a hug.

FIN!

YEAH! That's that. I'm finished and it sucked, don't you think so? Well if you do, then you can always tell me in your review and I'll laugh at how crappy I am at writing. Please review! 


End file.
